novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Erica Grimm
Erica GrimmShe was forced to change name after father threatened her is the mother of Rai Grimm and the daughter of Grimm Corp's CEO, Trey Grimm and the former heir of Grimm Crop. She was married to a man but her father blackmailed her forcing her to leave him, she didn't even know she was pregnant with Rai when she had to leave. When Rai was around seven years old, Erica left home in order to try to stop her father. She hasn't been seen or heard from since. Physical description Erica was a fair woman with fair skin, long blonde hair and bright, cyan blue eyes. She also wore a pair of dark cobalt blue bracelets. Personality Erica's full personality is unknown, but according to Athena, she was kind, caring but also rebellous, especially against her father. She cared for her friends - not so much for her family - and was protective of her friends. As a mother, she never got the change to be a real mother due to her father taking her baby away from her. Abilities Powers *'Lightning manipulation:' Born into the Grimm family, Erica inherited her family's hereditary power to manipulate the element of lightning. With it, it allows her to control, absorb, conduct, generate and even store electrical energy and even directly power any offline machines she comes in contact with. **'Electricity generation:' Erica was able to generate electricity from nothing. **'Electricity projection:' Erica was able to project electricity outward. **'Electricity attacks:' Erica was able to unleash electricity and lightning in the form of various attacks, such as beams, bolts, blasts, waves, balls and scattershots. **'Shocking:' Erica was able to shock any attacker that makes physical contact with her. **'Electricity absorption and redirection:' Erica was able to absorb external electrical energy and redirect it. **'Electric conductivity:' Erica was able to be and induce electrical conductivity in external targets by charging them with electricity. **'Electrical immunity:' Erica was able to resist electricity and be unharmed by it. **'Lightning infusion:' Erica was able to imbue certain objects with electrical energy. She can use this power to power up and activate machines. **'Paralysis inducement:' Erica was able to paralyze individuals with electricity. **'Electrokinetic constructs:' Erica was able to create tools, weapons, armor, appendages and barriers out of lightning. **'Electrical telekinesis:' Erica was able to manipulate matter using electricity. **'Electrokinetic flight:' Erica was able to fly using her lightning. **'Weather manipulation:' Erica was also able to control the weather and is be able to create storms, and other weather phenomenon. **'White lightning manipulation:' Unlike her father, Erica possessed the rare power to control white lightning. However, she keeps this one power hidden form her father. Skills *'Combat fighting:' Since she was young, Erica was given private lessons to help her use her powers, which had also improved her speed, agility, strength, and endurance. *'Hand-to-hand combat:' Erica was trained in many forms of combat. **'Electrokinetic combat:' Erica was highly skilled in using her lightning with hand-to-hand combat. *'Multilingualism:' Erica was able to speak multiple languages, her most used ones being Spanish, Japanese, and Greece. Weaknesses *'Daughter:' Erica is highly protective of her daughter and will do anything to keep her safe. Equipment *'Azul Spark:' Always seen on her person, Erica wore a pair of bracelets. The exact extent of the bracelets is unknown. Trivia *The name Erica has different meanings: **From German meaning "honorable ruler". **From the Scandinavian, meaning "ever-powerful", **From Teutonic, meaning "powerful, regal, flower". References Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:Humans Category:A to Z Category:Grimm family